


Daily Life of Han Sanghyuk

by theblacktulip



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Character Study, Hyuk is a blogger, each chapter will posted in a blogpost kind of style, i think, kind of, since he's the owner of the blog, so let's just pretend that you're reading a blog written by Han Sanghyuk himself, this is also being cross-posted on AFF, written from Hyuk's point of view
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblacktulip/pseuds/theblacktulip
Summary: In which Hyuk started a blog to document his new life as a university student who lives with FIVE completely different, very interesting, and sometimes idiotic hyungs. To put in another way... This is a character study of Cha Hakyeon, Jung Taekwoon, Lee Jaehwan, Kim Wonshik, and Lee Hongbin, from the eyes of Han Sanghyuk.





	1. First entry: Uhm, hello?

So... Hello. Whoever's reading.

I'm not sure anyone's going to read this blog but I have to start with something. So here it is.

My name's Han Sanghyuk, most just call me by Hyogi. I finished high school at the beginning of this year and I just turned 19 several days ago. I also just got accepted into a university in the city in my first choice of major which I honestly don't know how I manged to pull that off, but I'm still quite proud of that fact. Sheer luck, I guess. Getting accepted into a university in the city also means that I will eventually have to move my sorry ass from parents' house in this little town to the big city where the university is located. My enrollment to university hasn't started yet though, that'll still be coming in a couple of months.

All of these are good and well development in my nineteen years of existence but moving out by myself into a new environment does kinda scare me a bit, y'know. My parents won't be there, my sister won't be there, and even my best friend who graduated high school together with me won't be there either. (That Sungjae bastard somehow managed to get a scholarship to the US. With that brain of his, HOW? SERIOUSLY.) So yeah, I'm a bit nervous but I'm also excited for it.

Now then, this blog.

So the reason why I started this blog is solely because what noona told me. I was talking to her about how to settle into a new place (since she travels a lot and everything) but instead of actually giving me advice on how to do it, she just kept blabbering on and on about how beautiful Udo Island is. Then she suddenly snapped from her trance about Udo Island and said that I need to start a blog to document this thing that she called, "The New Life of Han Sanghyuk." She also suggested writing a journal if I don't want to write on such a public platform but since she herself is also a blogger, she still preferred if I started a blog instead. She specifically said that this blog would be a good way to update our parents and her about how I'm doing while living away from them. Since I'm the maknae in the family and everything.

(By the way, do you ever heard of Han Sunghee? Yep, that travel blogger. That's my older sister.)

At first I think that it's such a silly idea. I mean, why would I even want to document my life in writing forms like this? It'll be such a hassle. I'm sure there won't be anything extraordinary to write about. Besides, if I want to update about my life to family, I surely can just call them. But then I told Sungjae about it and somehow he dumbly agree with my sister. And somehow he managed to make me actually agree with him? Man, that bastard is persuasive.

So yeah, that is why we're here in this blogpost. Sunghee noona and Sungjae managed to talk me to do this and here I am, writing my first entry in my own blog. I really hope I can be consistent with this. Next time I write something, it'll be probably after I moved into the city.

안뇽!

TL;DR I started this blog because my sister is a blogger who is very protective of her own brother. (NOT.)


	2. Second entry: I'm officially a university student!!!

Heyho!

Long time no write, eh. I see some people actually read this blog which is kinda surprising but also not surprising at the same time. It's surprising because I literally only got one post in this blog so far. But then again, it's not surprising because my sister mentioned this blog of mine (SEVERAL FUCKING TIMES) in her blogposts. Her being a famous travel blogger and whatnot definitely managed to persuade at least a tiny portions of her readers. (Man, she held such a big power in those tiny hands of her.)

So yes, hello again.

I'm Hyogi... In case you didn't know my name. So yes, I did say that I hope I can be consistent with this blog in my previous post but what can I do, I was only a university-student-to-be which meant that I had to prepare everything to actually become one. I said I WAS, because now I AM OFFICIALLY A UNIVERSITY STUDENT! (Clap for me, please?) I took care of all the registration thingy and all of that jazz, and now I'm officially is a registered student. School will start in about a month from now, so all I have to do is move into my university's dorm and all is set!

Yeah, but that's where the problem lies.

It turns out that my uni got only limited amount of dorm rooms to offer to its newly-enrolled students. The application for this dorm room is pretty long and complicated and... Yeah, I got no excuse for this. I basically didn't realise that there were several steps for the application and I missed the deadline for the first step of applying. All because I was too lazy to read the student book given to me after I finished the registration. This is why you have to read EVERYTHING properly, kid. Don't be like me. That's what you can take away from reading this post.

So... Four weeks before school started and I left with no place to move into.

GREAT.

I'll end this post here, next time I write again I do hope that I will have some sort of housing near my uni. (Because my parents' house is four hours away from the city, man. I'll definitely die even before I reach the middle of the first semester if I try to commute back and forth.)

PLEASE WISH ME LUCK!


	3. Third entry: I FINALLY got a place to live in!!! (Also, I got into an accident.)

Well hello there!

So as the title said, YES I DO NOW HAVE A PLACE TO LIVE IN THIS FUCKING CITY! Hurrah! I moved into this place yesterday. LITERALLY YESTERDAY.

So. How did I find this place, you say? Well... It's quite a long story, but basically I got this senior two years above me who has been helping me with the registration process thingy and getting to know things around the campus. (No kidding this university is fucking big, man.) He himself lives in the uni's dorm but he told me that one of his close friend from another faculty is looking for a roommate. And bam! Here comes Red Bean.

Okay. OF COURSE that’s not his real name. Which sane parents would ever give their precious child such name? Though… His real name isn’t too far off from that, so… FORGET WHAT I SAID. Soyeah, I decided to just give most of the people I mentioned in this blog some kind of a nickname. Juuuuussttt in case. I don’t want to get sued. Haha. Ooops. I’m getting distracted. Let’s continue.

When I first met Bean hyung (he insisted that I don't call him 'sunbae'), my impression of him is that he's a super handsome but a super duper awkward humanbeing. Like, UNBELIEVABLY AWKWARD. And he also cringe a lot, like he has this eternal cringe mode stuck inside his body somewhere. He is kind though.

When I contacted him regarding this whole being roommate thingy, he immediately responded and told me to meet him in the campus' cafeteria. It seems like by this time, the sunbae whom has been helping already explained to him about my situation. So I eventually met with him and just like that he invited me to view the place, which he said is around 30 mins from campus by foot. (That is by far more doable and reasonable than my parent’s FOUR FUCKING HOURS BY TRAIN, OKAY.)

On the way I kept wondering how the place would look like. At the most, I was expecting a small flat that would immediately screamed "STUDENTS LIVE HERE!" type of place. BUT NOOOOOOOOOO……….. Of course it's not. Of course I was wrong. OF COURSE THIS PLACE IS A FUCKING HOUSE. OF COURSE. NOT FLAT, NOT APARTMENT, A FUCKING HOUSE. My initial reaction was, "Did he take the wrong turn somewhere?" And my reaction after that was, "RUN, HAN SANGHYUK. RUN. THERE IS NO WAY YOU COULD AFFORD SUCH PLACE." (To be fair, the house isn't THAT big. Seriously. It can even be considered as a small house. But still, paying rent for a house is STILL HELLA MORE EXPENSIVE THAN A FUCKING FLAT.) But out of courtesy I decided to keep my calm facade and went inside. And this was where everything started to click in my head.

So... Instead of just the two of us sharing rent for the house, apparently there are four more other people who lives in it. They were looking for a new roommate because the previous one moved abroad because of his work. Based on Bean hyung's explanation, this house is owned by the two oldest roommates. And because they OWNED the place, that means that we're not splitting the rent but instead we're paying room rent to the both of them. (I think that's why they can give me such a low rent rate? Or are they being considerate to a poor ass student like me? Who knows.)

Oh by the way, let’s call the two land lords (?) as N and Leo hyung. ‘Leo’ because… I don’t know, he’s kinda scary and reminds me of a lion? ’N’ because… Nah. I don’t know. I don’t have any excuse for this one. I just took one letter as a nickname and run with it. Big deal.

Anyway. I haven't interacted that much with both of them because unlike the rest of us, they both have graduated uni and are currently working in an office. I don't know where they're working at, but it seems like they're quite busy. One thing for sure, they're both 5 years older than me... Which makes them both 24 years old. (What kind of 24 years old who could afford their own house? I DON'T FUCKING KNOW, OKAY. Maybe they're both sons of chaebols or something. Go figures.) The only interaction I got with them so far was when I came to view the place and talk to them about the rent agreement and such (that was around two weeks ago). When I finally moved in here yesterday morning, they both seem to already went to work. So yeah. Let’s just say that I still have no real impression about them both as a person. Except maybe in my head, their current status is almost like two living Gods who literally saved my ass from living on the street just to attend uni.

Oh! One thing about them… Yesterday Ken hyung made a passing comment about how N and Leo hyung are a couple. Though I'm not too sure if they are? When I came to view the house, N hyung did most of the talking while Leo hyung just uttered small comments here and there. Nothing from the way they interacted screams couple to me. But then again, what do I know? I’ve been single all my life so what the fuck do I know about how couples interacts? (-_-;;)

Now… Ken hyung. Like Bean hyung, he is technically my senior because he attends the same uni as I do but he is under different faculty than I am. So he also insisted for me to not call him ‘sunbae’ like Bean hyung did. (I’m not sure why they don’t want me call them that, actually). Ken hyung is three years above me so he’s currently busy doing his final project in order to graduate. My first impression of him is that I was so sure he’s not Korean. He TOTALLY doesn’t look like one. (But apparently he is 100% Korean with no mixed blood whatsoever. Weird, right?)

From the get go it was obvious to me that he is very kind, very playful, very cheerful, but also VERY LOUD. Like, KIDS ON SUGAR HIGH TYPE OF LOUD. I found out about this when he was helping me settling into my room, because he was the only one in the house when I came in yesterday. He talked a lot about SO MANY THINGS that I ended up tuning out from what he said about halfway into the conversation. I weirdly don’t find what he did as annoying though. And I don’t think he found me as rude either, for not responding to much of what he said. Maybe it’s because he wasn’t really expecting any? Like, I get the impression that talking is his hobby or something. He is one interesting character.

Oh, if you’re wondering why I call him as Ken it’s because he calls himself like that. I don’t know the reason. (Ken as in Barbie’s boyfriend maybe?) When I came to view the house, he just immediately introduced himself as Ken which was responded with a laugh from Ravi hyung and a chuckle from Bean hyung. (If you see this scene with this three people in real life, you would be having a hard time believing that Ravi and Bean hyung are actually YOUNGER than Ken hyung. I’m not kidding.)

Last one is Ravi hyung. To be honest I haven’t had much interaction with him either. What I know about him so far is that his room is next to mine, that he is Bean hyung’s best friend, and that he is an aspiring rapper. (‘Ravi’ is actually his rapper name. Or at least that’s what he told me.) I also don’t think he’s attending uni, because this morning I heard Bean hyung asked him if he’s also working today. At a first glance, Ravi and Bean hyung looked like a total opposite so I was surprised to know when Bean hyung introduced Ravi hyung as his best friend. (But hey, they said that opposite attracts!) If I say that I don’t think N and Leo hyung are actually a couple, then Ravi and Bean hyung… They seem like they are? I don’t know, but there’s something about the way they talk to each other………. But again, I’ve been single my whole life so how would I know how couple talk to each other. Heh. And Ken hyung didn’t mention anything about them being an item, so maybe they really aren’t.

One thing for sure about Ravi hyung is that HE LOOKS SUPER COOL! Like, those swaggy-hip-hop-artists-I’ve-seen-on-TV-kind-of-cool. He dyed his hair half pink half purple (which Bean hyung referred to as left-brain-right-brain hair), he got piercings on both of his ears, and he definitely got some tattoos. (I mean, I’ve never seen it but I am sure he got some. Pretty sure all rappers got tattoos, right?)

So yeah, that’s my current update about my roommates. I might write some more things about them once I know them better. Haha.

Now about the accident I mentioned in the title. Hah. This is kinda embarrassing, actually. So yesterday, with Ken hyung’s help I finished arranging my stuff at around 4PM. Ken hyung was feeling hungry because he hadn’t eaten anything for the whole day but he said he was too lazy to cook anything. So he suggested for us to go to the nearby convenience store to buy some things to eat. I agreed to go with him because I would like to know about the surrounding areas of this house. So………… Here’s what happened.

We were on our way to the convenience store when we went across a playground. I wasn’t sure how and what happened but something hit me on my face so hard that I fell on my side and smashed my head onto a power line pole nearby. That’s it. That’s the accident. That’s what happened. I’ve told you it’s embarrassing.

Apparently some kids were playing football on the playground and they accidentally hit the ball too hard that it went off the playground………. onto my face. It wouldn’t be a big deal if it’s only a football that hit me on my face, but the fact that I also hit my head onto a pole and BLACKED OUT afterwards (even if it’s only for a moment) was a bit worrying. (Embarrassing, I know!) I’ve received all the treatments that I need though. I also did some check up and the doctor said there is no abnormality in the result so I’m cleared to go home and didn’t have to be hospitalized. All that’s left are some swelling around my eyes and some small wounds on my face and head. It’ll probably be totally healed in several days. Though the doctor ordered me to be on bed rest for at least a week… So there goes my initial plan of exploring this city before uni starts. Instead, I got a bed rest. Yay. (NAY!)

This is going to be a HELLA boring week………………


End file.
